<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pleasant by WhyAreAllUsernamesTaken</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24831313">Pleasant</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyAreAllUsernamesTaken/pseuds/WhyAreAllUsernamesTaken'>WhyAreAllUsernamesTaken</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cornstarch Glue and Office Plants [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Monsta X (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(as the kids in Kihyun's class), Bad Pick-Up Lines, Cute, Falling In Love, First Dates, Fluff, M/M, Mentioned Other K-pop Artist(s), Office Worker Hyunwoo, Teacher Yoo Kihyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:35:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,392</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24831313</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyAreAllUsernamesTaken/pseuds/WhyAreAllUsernamesTaken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe Kihyun is staring to fall a bit too quickly, but he has just always been a sucker for guys opening cardoors for him and helping him take off his jacket.</p><p>And even though Hyunwoo might not be the best in flirting, he does a marvellous job of being a cliche gentleman.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cornstarch Glue and Office Plants [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>88</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pleasant</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Part 2 :D </p><p>The story continues.</p><p>Happy Pride Month btw!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘’Minhyuk! Stop laughing!,’’</p><p>Kihyun’s ears were ringing by now and if Minhyuk wasn’t going to stop soon, he was sure he’d end up with some serious damage. But that was probably his own fault because he had told his best friend everything that had gone down a few days prior even though he knew that Minhyuk was going to find it the funniest thing ever.</p><p>The blonde male finally made a serious attempt to stop and leaned forward over the little café table, wiping the tear out of his eyes as he wheezed, ‘’God, and here I though <i>you</i> were a disaster. The guy really one-upped you,’’</p><p>Kihyun refused to agree with Minhyuk - even if he silently did - because that meant he would also have to admit that Kihyun himself was an abomination when it came to flirting or whatever. It’s not like he was <i>that</i> bad but he wasn’t one for beating around the bush, hence his distaste of pick-up lines and veiled desperation and more often than not people did not appreciate that.</p><p>He rolled his eyes and took a tentative sip of his hot Choco instead, wincing when it was still a bit too hot to drink. </p><p>‘’It will make the best story though. Can’t wait to bring up the whole first encounter at your wedding,’’ Minhyuk chuckled, wiggling his brows suggestively in a way that always managed to get on Kihyun’s nerves.</p><p>‘’There won’t be a wedding. Jesus Min,’’ Kihyun huffed back, trying really hard to ignore the image of Hyunwoo in a sleek tuxedo standing in the midst of dozens of flower-arrangements and family members, ‘’I literally met the guy last week and he hasn’t even texted me once,’’</p><p>Was Kihyun salty? </p><p>Yes. Very much.</p><p>He had to admit that he was very apprehensive about the guy, especially with the rocky start, but he had stepped out of his comfort zone and given Hyunwoo his number. He expected at least <i>something</i> for doing that but he got nothing in return. </p><p>Maybe Hyunwoo had laughed his ass off after Kihyun had given in. Maybe Hyunwoo just liked the kick of seeing how far he could go.</p><p>Kihyun’s brain told him that he should stop looking for the worst in people but it was damn difficult to do so. He didn’t want to be dramatic but he had had enough experiences that would justify his weariness.</p><p>There was a tap on his head – a rather harsh one – and Kihyun looked back up from his mug, seeing Minhyuk smiling softly.</p><p>‘’Give him some time before you let your mind make him the bad guy. From what you’ve told about the disaster last week, the guy probably isn’t all that smooth. It wouldn’t surprise me if he’s been dying to text but doesn’t know how to start,’’</p><p>Minhyuk was probably right. Kihyun wouldn’t put it past Hyunwoo – what did he even know? - so he nodded, feeling his shoulders relax.</p><p>‘’Question though…,’’ Minhyuk spoke up after a couple of seconds of silence, ‘’Is he hot?,’’</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>‘’Very,’’</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>There were a lot of things Kihyun prided himself in and one of those were the fact that he really tried to be a good and fun teacher.</p><p>Other teachers often called him crazy for attempting to do things with the kids that were either deemed impossible or such a hassle that other’s didn’t even want to try, but Kihyun saw that as a challenge. Sure, more often than not it resulted in a half-wrecked classroom and almost an hour of scrubbing paint from chubby cheeks and tiny hands but in his opinion, the pros outweighed the cons.</p><p>For this afternoon, Kihyun had the kids making flowers out of paper they would later make into a bouquet for Mr. Park, the fifty-nine year old janitor of the school. Kihyun knew that tomorrow was  his birthday and he thought it was the perfect opportunity to show the man some appreciation. </p><p>As far as he knew, everyone in the school loved Mr. Park  - the teachers as well as the kids – so he had spent all week trying to come up with something he could do with his class. </p><p>So that’s how he ended up with a classroom littered with paper and glue made out of cornstarch.</p><p>The kids had started off enthusiastic as Kihyun had explained what they were going to be doing but he had noticed that some of the kids had started drifting off, deciding that they were more interested in smearing glue on the table and in each other’s hair than on the actually paper.</p><p>He had seen it coming so he wasn’t all that alarmed but he had to admit that it made it a bit difficult to help the kids out who were dead-set on making the most beautiful flower they possibly could – which still ended up like an abstract mess – when he saw Jisung and Felix turning their little plastic bowl of glue upside down into their lap. Minho was sitting next to Jisung and had done the exact same thing just minutes prior and he wasn’t all that surprised that Jisung had now followed him, Felix copying right after.</p><p>Kihyun was already prepared for an upset parent or two to call. Whatever. It was going to wash out easily anyways. Let kids be kids.</p><p>Fast forward and Kihyun decided that they were as done as they were ever going to be so he clapped a couple of times to get the kids’ attention before sending them off to the bathroom in pairs to wash their hands. Of course he included that everyone who played around with water wasn’t going to get a sticker and he hoped that the damage in the bathroom would stay to a minimum with that.</p><p>Really, he wasn’t kidding when he said that he appreciated Mr. Park. The amount of times the man had to help him clean up…</p><p>‘’Teacher?,’’</p><p>Kihyun looked up from the table he had been wiping down, seeing Jiwon had already returned. His shirt had a wet patch and his hands were still slightly dripping. It looked like he had done his best to hurry up.</p><p>‘’Yes?,’’ Kihyun replied as he squatted down in front of the little boy, taking the towel he was using to dry the tables from his shoulder and gently drying the boy’s hands.</p><p>‘’I didn’t spill any water and even told Yuji to stop throwing water at Jeongin,’’ the boy shyly muttered, a tiny but proud smile on his lips.</p><p>Kihyun almost melted into a puddle but managed to compose himself, ‘’Is that so?,’’</p><p>Jiwon nodded and smiled a bit brighter and Kihyun couldn’t help but chuckle, reaching out to ruffle the boy’s hair.</p><p>‘’Good job Jiwon,’’ Kihyun smiled before getting to his feet again, ‘’How about we go pick out a sticker then?,’’</p><p>The boy jumped up with a little happy yell and followed like a little duckling as Kihyun walked to his desk in the corner, plopping down into the chair before pulling open a drawer.</p><p>‘’Which one do you want? The cars, food, animals, or the princesses?,’’</p><p>Jiwon seemed to think really hard before he pulled the sticker sheet with princesses out of Kihyun’s hand, together with the one with food.</p><p>‘’Woo likes food, but I like the pink stickers because they look like your hair, teacher,’’ Jiwon informed him, brows furrowed as he carefully inspected each sheet.</p><p>Woo?</p><p><i>Hyunwoo</i>, Kihyun’s mind so kindly provided.</p><p>‘’You want to give a sticker to Hyunwoo?,’’ he asked the boy, the latter frowning deeply as his eyes kept darting between the two sheets.</p><p>Jiwon nodded, ‘’Woo made me pizza and played hide and seek with me,’’</p><p>Kihyun’s heart melted a bit, no denying that.</p><p>‘’I have a good idea but you can’t tell anyone okay?,’’ Kihyun whispered as he leaned closer to the boy, ‘’How about you pick one for yourself and I’ll secretly give you another one to give to Hyunwoo?,’’</p><p>Jiwon literally lit up at the suggestion and looked at Kihyun like he was a genius – which he was but that was beside the point – before nodding ,’’Yes!,’’</p><p>Kihyun was very strict with his one-sticker-policy and he was all for treating all the kids the same, but he couldn’t help but like Jiwon a bit more than the rest. He didn’t know if it was the fact that the boy was incredibly sweet and well-behaved or if it was because of Hyunwoo. He decided on the former because he didn’t even really know Hyunwoo so there really wasn’t a reason for him to feel excited about the connection they had through the kid.</p><p>Though, it was one of the very few at the moment and Kihyun took it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hyunwoo’s long awaited text came in the form of, what looked like, a horrendous pick-up line. </p><p><i>Without you my heart feels like Swiss Cheese</i>.</p><p>Kihyun frowned and rolled onto his stomach, flipping his damp bangs out of his face. He could’ve used the blow-dryer like he normally did but he had heard his phone ding right after he had stepped out of the shower and like the fifteen-year-old he suddenly was, he had quickly thrown on a large t-shirt and some boxers before letting himself flop on his bed and opening the message.</p><p>Swiss… Cheese, though?</p><p><i>That</i> was Hyunwoo’s great opening-line? Kihyun hadn’t expected a lot from the large dork Hyunwoo seemed to be but come on. </p><p>Before Kihyun even had the time to ask the man if he was okay or if it was some veiled message to let Kihyun know that he was in danger, a new message was sent.</p><p><i>- full of holes</i>.</p><p>Kihyun stared in disbelief, wondering what was going in in Hyunwoo’s head before he burst out laughing. The words grew more and more funny the longer he looked at them and he soon found himself pressing <i>call</i>, holding the phone to his ear as he rolled on his back again. </p><p>The ringing went on almost long enough for Kihyun to realise what he was doing but the call got picked up right before he did.</p><p>
  <i>’’H-hi? Kihyun-ssi?,’’</i>
</p><p>‘’Swiss Cheese? Really?,’’ Kihyun wheezed, ‘’How did you even come up with that?,’’</p><p>The other end of the line stayed quiet and Kihyun took the time to try and calm down, but every time he thought he was good he fell into a fit of giggles again.</p><p><i>’’Google?,’’</i> Hyunwoo cautiously answered and Kihyun was gone again.</p><p>He almost felt bad for laughing but it wasn’t that long until he heard Hyunwoo chuckle along, <i>’’Okay, we get it. You can stop now,’’</i></p><p>‘’Yeah, sorry sorry,’’ Kihyun hackled as he curled up on his bed, feeling a bit out of breath, ‘’You really are something else,’’</p><p><i>’’Thanks?,’’</i> Hyunwoo mumbled, a rather weird silence following before he spoke up again<i>‘’Anyways, I actually just wanted to thank you for that sticker. Jiwon told me the details and said I am not supposed to let you know that I know about the secret deal though…,’’</i>.</p><p>Kihyun was breathing harshly and sat back up, wiping the remains of the tears out of his eyes and cheeks, ‘’You’re very welcome. Jiwon had such a hard time choosing and it was very sweet how he was opting to let the opportunity slide just to give his sticker to you,’’</p><p><i>‘’Well,’’</i> Hyunwoo started, <i>’’I think it was also very sweet of you to give him two,’’</i></p><p>Kihyun felt himself flush for no good reason and he clutched his phone a bit tighter, letting himself fall back on his bed again.</p><p>
  <i>’’So, do you, maybe, would like to get something to drink this weekend? I mean, if you have time of course. If you don’t, some other time is-,’’</i>
</p><p>‘’Hyunwoo-ssi,’’ Kihyun cut the man of, chuckling once more, ‘’I would love to. I don’t have anything planned this Saturday?,’’</p><p>They spend a couple of minutes coordinating stuff and Hyunwoo hung up after mumbling a soft <i>sweet dreams</i>, not even giving Kihyun the chance to respond. Not that he thought he could because he hadn’t expected it, leaving him slightly flustered.</p><p>Kihyun smiled to himself and let out a snort as he threw his phone on the bed next to him, burying his face in his hands.</p><p>How did he manage to pick up such a dork?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kihyun hadn’t planned on making a big deal out of this but Minhyuk apparently thought differently, even going as far as recruiting Hyungwon to pick an outfit for him. The two had broken into his house – not really but it felt like it – a couple of hours ago. The only good thing was that they had brought takeout with them.</p><p>‘’No, I don’t think that will do,’’ Hyungwon commented as Minhyuk held up a shirt, ‘’It looks too… business casual,’’</p><p>Kihyun had no clue what that was supposed to be but it wasn’t like it actually mattered when the two were basically ignoring any of his input. As soon as he had gotten out of the shower, the two had been trashing his wardrobe, trying to mix and match different items of clothing without even asking for Kihyun’s opinion. He didn’t mind it all that much because he knew that if he had to choose, he’d just go with a pair of dark jeans and maybe a nice shirt or something, maybe a blouse if he was feeling fancy. </p><p>He didn’t care about fashion all that much and preferably opted for something easy and comfortable, his wardrobe full with fluffy sweaters because he was almost always cold. </p><p>Also, he wasn’t going to spend hundreds of his low wage on a brand shirt just to have it ruined by the kids. </p><p>The digging continued and Minhyuk let out a little yelp as he pulled something out. Kihyun couldn’t really see from where he was sitting on the bed but he thought he had seen different shades of blue.</p><p>‘’This!,’’</p><p>Hyungwon frowned for a couple of seconds and then his expression eased as he nodded. Not even a second later the taller turned to Kihyun and showed him an oversized button-up, light and dark blue. Kihyun thought he was seeing it for the first time even though he had clearly bought it at some point.</p><p>‘’Go put this on while we find you some jeans,’’ Minhyuk commented as he took the button-up from Hyungwon’s hands and trusted it to Kihyun.</p><p> </p><p>It was about half an hour later that every pair of jeans and pants Kihyun owned were littered around his bedroom floor, Hyungwon humming in approval as Kihyun did a little turn.<br/>
‘’Not too much, not too little,’’ Minhyuk added, ‘’I think it’s just right,’’</p><p>In the end Kihyun had ended up wearing white jeans and even though it looked nice, he was already stressed out by the idea that he had to be especially careful not to get it stained. But then again, they were just going for drinks so he’d probably be fine.</p><p>Then he got dragged off to the bathroom again. Of course Minhyuk had brought just about every make-up related item he owned and even though Kihyun wasn’t really one for make-up, he let Minhyuk do his thing. </p><p>His best friend new where to draw the line and so Kihyun ended up with a barely-there shimmer above his eyes, a faint trace of eyeliner and a subtle lip taint.   </p><p>‘’We should’ve come earlier and dyed your hair again. It faded <i>so</i> much,’’ Minhyuk mumbled as he curled another section of hair, ‘’It looks pastel now and it washes you out a bit,’’</p><p>Kihyun knew that Minhyuk didn’t mean for it to be a veiled insult so he let it go with a hum.</p><p>It took a little bit more time before his best friend finally announced he was done but he didn’t even have time to breathe before Hyungwon dragged him back to his bedroom to throw some accessories at him. In the end, they had spend a good hour and a half and Kihyun freaked out when he was still looking for his wallet when his phone buzzed, Hyunwoo texting him that he was waiting for him in front of the building.</p><p>‘’Have fun Kiki!,’’ Minhyuk screeched into his ear as he threw his arms around him, ‘’And try not to be a sarcastic little bitch okay? It is a turn-off,’’</p><p>Kihyun didn’t even have time to properly argue with the guy so he let it slip with an annoyed huff, pulling away and stalking to the door to step into his shoes and throw on his jacket, ‘’You guys can stay as long as you stay out of the kitchen. If you leave, just make sure to lock the door,’’</p><p>Hyungwon gave him a ‘<i>will do</i>’ and a little wave. Kihyun gave a little wave back before rushing out, deciding on taking the stairs because the elevator was honestly freaking him out. The thing was as old as the building and there had been enough people around who had gotten stuck the last couple of weeks. The last thing Kihyun needed was for him to get trapped and having to cancel his date because of a metal cage not functioning.</p><p>When he stepped outside he noticed that it was a bit colder than he had expected but nothing too distracting. What was distracting though was Hyunwoo parked next to the road and leaning against his car with his arms loosely folded, giving Kihyun a little wave as soon as he spotted him.</p><p>Kihyun quickly made his way over and gave the older a little smile, ‘’Hey,’’</p><p>It was a bit difficult to see with how dark it was outside but he could definitely see that Hyunwoo’s hair was styled neatly and out of his face and to be honest, it looked really good on him.</p><p>The older pushed himself away from the car and shifted a bit on his feet, ‘’Hi,’’</p><p>Then there was a moment of silence before Hyunwoo let out a sigh and ran his hand over his face, looking back at Kihyun with an apologetic smile, ‘’I’m sorry I am so bad at… this,’’</p><p>Kihyun’s heart melted a little and he shook his head, ‘’No, it’s okay. Don’t worry about it. It’s not like I am a pro at this either,’’</p><p>Which was true. Kihyun had had just about a handful of boyfriends, maybe two he had genuinely been in love with so really, Hyunwoo wasn’t the only one here.</p><p>Hyunwoo didn’t comment further but turned to open the car door, gesturing for Kihyun to get in. </p><p>So cliché.</p><p> </p><p>He loved it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The bar they ended up in felt surprisingly home-y. The actual bar was a nice dark wood, so were the panels on the wall. There were about enough plants scattered around to fill up Kihyun’s whole apartment – his place wasn’t the biggest -  and even though the furniture didn’t quite match, it seemed like the old leather couch and the obnoxious armchairs were put together with purpose. He liked the lighting as well. It was warm and cosy and he actually spotted some lanterns with candles flickering behind tinted glass hung around here and there.</p><p>It wasn’t too busy, just a handful of people scattered around and the soft buzz of people talking was really relaxing. Kihyun would almost think that he was in a café instead of a bar if it weren’t for the wooden shelves behind the bar being lined from top to bottom with fancy looking bottles in all kinds of colours.</p><p>Kihyun never really went to bars, nor clubs, but he had seen enough movies about them and he had to admit that he was a tiny bit disappointed that there wasn’t the generic image of the bartender behind the bar drying a glass, but he could get over that.</p><p>All in all, it looked like he had stepped into some fairy-tale scene, just with alcohol. The juxtaposition made him smile with amusement.</p><p>‘’I hope that is a happy-smile?,’’ Hyunwoo suddenly asked, eyes wide an curious.</p><p>Kihyun let out a chuckle and nodded, ‘’Yes, it is. How did you even find this place?,’’</p><p>Hyunwoo’s shoulders relaxed, eyes crinkled up as he smiled, ‘’Actually, I used to go here all the time as a student. Well, not <i>all the time</i> but after exams. The owner is an old friend of my father so a soon as I turned eighteen he took me here to celebrate,’’</p><p>The older suddenly stepped behind him and gently placed his hands of Kihyun’s shoulders, lightly grabbing the fabric and tugging a little. It took an embarrassing few seconds for Kihyun to get the hint.</p><p>‘’What a gentleman,’’ Kihyun chuckled as he slipped out of his jacket with Hyunwoo’s help, the latter sending him another smile before hanging it on the coat rack next to the door.<br/>
‘’I’m not <i>that</i> much of a disaster,’’ the older snorted as he quickly hung his own coat, ‘’I <i>do</i> try,’’</p><p> </p><p>To be completely honest, Kihyun couldn’t remember the last time he had felt this great. Sure, he loved every second of working as a teacher – okay maybe that wasn’t completely true – but he was genuinely having a great time.</p><p>Hyunwoo had so kindly recommended to order the house-specialty, some mixed drink with peach, amaretto, pineapple juice and tequila. Kihyun had been surprised to find that it suited his taste perfectly and he had seen the first sliver of who Hyunwoo was besides the dork when Kihyun had said so out loud, the older grinning for a second and patting his own shoulder. </p><p>‘’I knew it,’’</p><p>Kihyun took another sip as he rolled his eyes even though he was genuinely impressed before pulling his leg up the couch, leaning sideways, ‘’Good job,’’</p><p>Hyunwoo actually laughed at that and Kihyun had to admit that he was a bit shocked by the suddenness of it, especially because he hadn’t particularly <i>tried</i> to be funny.</p><p>However, the older’s laugh was contagious and he found himself smiling as he took another little sip.</p><p>‘’Do I get a sticker now?,’’ Hyunwoo asked when he caught his breath again.</p><p>‘’I have to see about that,’’</p><p> </p><p>It was two hours and three drinks later that Kihyun realised that Hyunwoo was really starting to grow on him. From the way his rather awkward nature slipped away the more they talked all the way to some rather blunt compliments again. </p><p>They went from talking about the most basic things like their jobs and hobbies to painful college experiences and weird things they had done as kids, topics which normally took Kihyun weeks to open up about. Strangely, talking to Hyunwoo became easy and before he knew it he had spilled the beans on how he had once gone on singing-camp back when he was fourteen and ended up breaking his wrist because he had tried to get rid of a rather pesky bee. Hyunwoo found that hilarious as well and Kihyun had to hit the guy in the chest a couple of times for him to stop laughing.</p><p>Before they knew it, two hours had turned into four and Kihyun was staring to get sleepy. It wasn’t that late but Kihyun normally went to bed pretty early and he had worked all day and the alcohol wasn’t helping either, neither was the warmth radiating from Hyunwoo which was seeping into his bones from the older’s hand loosely draped on his knee.</p><p>‘’As much as I hate to say this, I think we need to get you home,’’ Hyunwoo chuckled as he patted the younger’s knee.</p><p>Kihyun found himself genuinely sad at the thought and he didn’t even know he was pouting until Hyunwoo pointed it out, calling him cute right when the younger flushed from embarrassment. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>‘’So,’’ Hyunwoo muttered as he leaned back against his parked car again, right in the same spot as he had a couple of hours earlier, ‘’Maybe we could do this again sometime? Or something different?,’’</p><p>Kihyun’s heart skipped a beat and he found himself nodding joyfully, ‘’Yeah! Of course. I’d love to,’’</p><p>Maybe he came across a bit too eager – probably the alcohol’s fault – but it didn’t seem to be a problem when Hyunwoo laughed again before reaching out to push Kihyun’s bangs out of his face.</p><p>‘’Great,’’</p><p>Kihyun was rendered speechless as Hyunwoo’s hand wandered down to his cheek, staying there for a couple of seconds before sliding away. It was probably a bit to early for him to say that he missed the warmth of Hyunwoo’s palm on his cheek but that’s exactly what he felt.</p><p>God.</p><p>Kihyun really was well on his way wasn’t he? And this had been the first date with the guy.</p><p>‘’Go inside,’’ the older smiled, ‘’Text me when you are safely tucked away in bed okay?,’’</p><p>With that, Hyunwoo motioned for him to get going and Kihyun nodded in response but his feet just didn’t move. The older let out something like a fond sigh as he gently turned Kihyun around by his shoulders before giving him a little push in the back.</p><p>It was only then that Kihyun got a hold of himself again and he let out an awkward giggle before walking to the building. Right before he went inside he dared to take a glance back and his heart did another little loop when he found Hyunwoo still standing there, clearly waiting for Kihyun to get inside.</p><p>He gave the older a little wave before hurriedly disappearing inside the building.</p><p>And as he trudged up the stairs to the fourth floor, he realised that he hadn’t really been a moment he had stopped smiling that night and that he felt a slight fluttering in his stomach as he though of seeing Hyunwoo again sometime soon.</p><p>As instructed, Kihyun shot Hyunwoo a little text right after his head hit the pillow and he may or may not have giggled again when the older called him just to wish him goodnight.</p><p>Kihyun was out like a light pretty quickly and even though Minhyuk was interrogating him the next morning, he most definitely wasn’t going to tell him about how he had dreamed about pretty sunsets and soft waves and walking hand-in-hand on the beach.</p><p>Oh.</p><p>And he <i>really</i> wasn’t going to tell anyone about the fact that dream-Hyunwoo was a great kisser.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I loved getting stickers. I always made sure they stayed on for the rest of the day.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>